convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harper Row
Harper Row is a character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Comics DC Comics]. Although she first appeared in Ragnarok, she chronologically debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. Canon Harper Row grew up in the Narrows of Gotham City with her younger brother, [http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Cullen_Row Cullen]. They both had a rough life due to abuse, abandonment and the lack of money. She later became the vigilante Bluebird. Pre-Convergence Due to Batman's abscence due to offworld matters concerning the Justice League, Harper had to take extra time out of her life to patrol the streets while he was away. Because of this, she caught wind of Bane's sinister plot. Knowing she had to stop him, Harper eventually crossed paths with the group of people Bane had brought to Gotham. Plot Involvement Shadow Over Gotham Despite her death early on, Harper was active throughout the entire event, helping out the group in many ways such as disabling the device which made Bane stronger at the end, or helping the group gain access to Arkham Asylum by disabling the alarms. She was active in the afterlife section of the event as well, fighting and even killing John Connor in the cage fight that Roulette forced them to participate in. Ragnarok Sometime after the events of Shadow Over Gotham, Harper joined the United Nations. She was eventually stationed on Ash, and her time during Ragnarok was mostly spent doing missions for the UN. Tomorrow Never Lies Harper returned to UN Headquarters after her brief time on Ash, and was very eager to confront and investigate Elliot Carver. Due to her abrasive personality and computer skills, however, Nobuchika Ginoza ordered her to stay behind and investigate in the office. Epilogue(s) Shadow Over Gotham After saying her goodbyes, most notably to SeeU, Harper waited on everyone to leave before returning back to her apartment in the Narrows, simply laying down and eating a bag of chips before drifting off to sleep. Character Relationships * Thomas Elliot - ''Also known as Hush, an antagonist from 'DC Comics' who debuted in ''Shadow Over Gotham. Disguised as Bruce, Harper believed Hush was her mentor, completely unaware until his reveal that he was actively working against her. Fortunately, she was able to overcome her despair at the betrayal and apprehend him during the final battle. * SeeU - A character from Vocaloid who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. ''Harper and SeeU had a relatively good relationship throughout the event, after Harper had given SeeU a chip that would make her fight better and becoming her "first friend." Though Harper had a clear crush on SeeU, and even kissed her before the final fight with Bane, SeeU ultimately saw Harper as a friend and nothing more. * ''Dante - The protagonist of the Devil May Cry series who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. Harper disliked Dante at first due to his constant flirting with her and all around cocky demeanor, however Dante apologized at the end of the ordeal, with the two departing as acquaintances. * Veronica Sinclair ''- An antagonist from 'DC Comics' who debuted in ''Shadow Over Gotham. Better known by her alias Roulette, Harper was the first of the cast to die and be forced into participating in her underground fight club. Harper formed a deep hatred for Roulette after she was told to kill John Connor in the fight club, which she reluctantly did to protect her younger brother Cullen. When the group invaded Blackgate and saved those in the afterlife by disabling the shock collars they were forced to wear, Harper chased after Veronica and attempted to apprehend her, though she ended up getting away. Trivia * Harper taught herself everything she knows when it comes to her knowledge on tech related stuff, mostly due to the fact that she would often have to fix items that her father broke around the house such as toasters. * Harper made an appearance in the non-canon Get Roulette, which would have consisted of Harper hunting Roulette down a few years after the Gotham Incident. Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Shadow Over Gotham Category:Ragnarok Category:Survivors Category:United Nations Category:Tomorrow Never Lies